


Love Like Yours Fest 2020

by joshuaorrizonte



Category: the arcana
Genre: Love Like Yours Fest, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaorrizonte/pseuds/joshuaorrizonte
Summary: A collection of vignettes based on prompts from Tumblr's Love Like Yours Fest, 2020.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Start of Something New

“I’ll see you soon.”

Asra put his hand over Thomas’s eyes and sent his magic flowing through him, sending him back to the physical world. The thunder boomed overhead, low and threatening, but Asra didn’t leave. He couldn’t. He was still in shock. 

Thomas had _kissed_ him. 

He thought back to the shared dream he had initiated to check on him, of Thomas telling him that he wanted him. Hope had blossomed in him then, but he dared not make an issue of it. A lucid dream it might’ve been, but it was still a dream. 

But this- 

There was no denying this. Thomas had kissed him, unprompted by him. He went over the moment in his head over and again, looking for any possible way he could have influenced him. 

He couldn’t see it. Thomas had definitely kissed him of his own accord, and it made Asra feel giddy. Thomas wasn’t the same person as he had been before the lazaret, but Asra had fallen for him all over again; and maybe, just maybe, Thomas was falling for him now.

Asra closed his eyes, letting the realm fall away from him as his breath deepened. He opened his eyes to the physical world, the beast snoring peacefully beside him. “Sleepy hooves,” he said gently, putting a hand on on the creature’s great head. “Hey, I need a favor.”

The beast exhaled sharply, rousing itself from slumber. _Asra. What is it?_

“Something’s come up. I need to get back to Vesuvia as quickly as possible. Are you rested enough to take me?”

_Rested enough. Is everything alright?_

“I’m- I’m not sure. I think so, but I have to make sure.”

The beast rose onto its legs, stretching out as it did so. _Hop on. We’ll have to travel all night if you wish to be back in the morning, as I assume you do._

“Yes. As quickly as possible.”

Asra clambered onto the beast’s broad back, holding tight to its fur. As they began to run, Asra went over the kiss over and over in his head, his chest light. He had accepted years ago that the love of his life was gone, but maybe...

Maybe this was the start of something new.


	2. Caught Red-Hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme today is crushing/catching feelings!

Asra wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Much to the contrary, he tended to suppress any emotion behind confidence that he didn't always feel. He felt a lot, and strongly, but very few people saw any of it. Muriel was the only one he showed any emotion to. At least, before he met Thomas.

The process was slow. Thomas was striking; Asra had felt an immediate attraction to him, the moment his eyes fell on him. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He was a teenager, after all- no one had been around to tell him about such things, but he'd figured out on his own what that attraction meant. It was a purely physical reaction. Thomas was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, after all. And then they went their separate ways, and that was that. Asra moved on with his life.

So when Thomas came back the next year for a mask and a reading, Asra was flattered, flirted a little bit- just a little. Thomas flirted back- or at least, Asra _thought_ that was what was happening. At the end of the transaction, Thomas seemed to be reluctant to leave Asra's booth, and Asra didn't want him to go. But he did, and Asra was left kicking himself for not at least finding out where Thomas lived, or at least asking him to meet him at the Raven for drinks after the Masquerade. 

When he got home that year, he was forelorn over it, and Muriel asked gruffly, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Asra. You look like someone kicked a puppy."

Asra sighed, plopping down on the bed. "It's stupid. A customer from last year found me this year and I wanted to get to know him better, but I didn't have the presence of mind to _ask_ him."

Muriel looked at him in alarm. "You're getting attached to your customers?"

"Just this one. He's _gorgeous,_ Muriel."

Muriel gave an unimpressed snort and beckoned Asra to the table. "Dinner's ready."

And that was the end of that. 

Until the next year. Asra both hoped and dreaded Thomas coming by his stall, enough so that he nearly didn't go. But the Masquerade was the time he made the most money, and they needed the money for food, so he went. Just as he had the previous two years, Thomas came by, smiling broadly. "I'm glad to see you well," he said softly. 

Something about his tone made Asra brazen. "You, too. Listen, before we get down to business, I was wondering if-"

"Would you like to go to the Masquerade with me this year?"

Asra blinked, surprised at how Thomas hade just blurted that out. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get drinks tonight after the party- but I don't have a costume."

"I don't think a costume is necessary, is it? Just a mask."

"And I have plenty of those," Asra mused. But he was here to make money... 

Thomas noted his hesitation and his expression fell. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to, I just-" He stopped. "You know what? Give me two hours to close up shop and we'll meet somewhere. I'd love to go to the Masquerade with you." 

Instantly, the disappointment lifted from Thomas's expression. "We'll meet at my aunt's shop! Before you go, though- let me buy a mask from you."

Asra nodded, and Thomas browsed the masks, finally selecting one. "This is gorgeous. How much?"

"It's on the house this year."

"Asra! I can't-"

Asra gently pushed the mask in Thomas's hand at him. "Please. I want you to have it."

Thomas blushed, cradling the mask to his chest. “Thank you. See you in a few hours at the shop?”

“You bet.” Asra smiled back at him, and as Thomas started walking away, Asra began to pack up his stall.

The walk home was uneventful, but Muriel startled as he entered the hut. “Asra. Is something wrong?”

“No, I just- I think I was asked out on a date.”

Muriel raised an eyebrow. “And it made you come home?”

“I kinda said yes. I couldn’t leave my wares out in the middle of the marketplace. But I need help picking out a mask. Which do you think-“

“Asra.” Asra stopped, looking up at Muriel questioningly. “Do you even know the person who asked you out?”

"Yes, it was Thomas.”

Muriel made a face. “You don’t know him.”

“Maybe not, but I want to get to know him.” Asra sighed, picking out a mask to go in. “So, so much.”

Muriel raised his eyebrows. “Do you... have a crush on him?”

“What?! No, of course not!”

“You do, don’t you?”

“N-no, why would you say something like that?”

“Because it’s true.” A tiny smile tugged at Muriel’s lips. “Just... be careful.”

Asra’s face was bright red, and he covered it with his mask. "I’ll be careful,” he reassured Muriel, not looking at him. “I better go, if I don’t want him to think I stood him up. Bye.”

Muriel called after him, “Be careful!” but Asra was already hurrying out the door. He did not have a crush on Thomas.

... okay, maybe a little one, he admitted to himself, as he started walking back to the city. Muriel knew him far too well. 


	3. Say It Like You Mean It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is love confessions!

Asra was terribly nervous. He had realized he was in love two nights ago, and wanted to tell him, so, so badly. But how would Thomas react? They’d grown close over the last two years, closer than Asra could imagine him getting to anyone. Closer than he was to Muriel.

Things tended to not go well when Asra got close to people, so he usually held everyone at a distance. But Thomas was disarming; by the time Asra realized what was happening, it was far too late. He was in too deep.

And so he would tell Thomas tonight that he loved him. He prepared himself, as well as he could, to have his heart broken. He felt unlovable. He would tell Thomas he loved him, and then deal with the fallout as best he could, but he made one promise to himself- he would not cry in front of Thomas. It would hurt, but he wasn't going to show that kind of weakness, risk pity coming into the equation. When Thomas rejected him, he would end the date, tell him he'd be in touch, and get home as quickly as possible to cry there. Muriel would tell him that he told him so, and they'd spend the night in front of the fire with Asra telling Muriel how stupid he was.

A little voice in the back of his head whispered that perhaps things wouldn't go as badly as Asra was anticipating. He squashed that thought. He refused to get his hopes up. He'd had his heart broken before, and the pain was so much worse if he let himself believe that he could be loved back. Regardless, Asra clutched a rose in one hand, palm sweaty. Maybe, maybe, maybe...

He wasn't waiting for very long. Thomas ran up to him and called out to him, then stopped before him, winded. "Did you run the whole way?" Asra asked, amused.

Thomas nodded. "I was... running late... whew. I didn't want... to miss you..." 

"I would have waited for you!"

"You don't deserve to have someone come late to a date." Thomas straightened. "Listen, I- I need- we need to talk."

Asra's heart sank. That was never good. "Well, here," he said, holding out the rose. "That's for you, and we do need to talk, I-"

He stopped as the color drained out of Thomas's face, but he took the rose and smelled it. "Thank you," he said, smiling weakly. "But you might not feel that way after I say what I need-"

"I love you."

Thomas nearly choked. "Wh-what?"

Asra took a ragged breath. "I know this changes things, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't- I couldn't continue this without telling you, and-"

"I love you too."

Asra's eyes widened. "You- you do?"

Thomas nodded enthusiastically. "That's what I wanted to tell you. And apologize, too. For changing things."

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, and then Asra laughed, throwing his arms around him. "I love you," he repeated in a whisper at Thomas's ear. "I was so convinced you were going to leave me-"

"I would _never._ " Thomas pulled away and kissed him hard, smiling against him. "You've just made me the happiest person in Vesuvia. Maybe the world. I love you."

Asra kissed him again, then pulled away, wiping his tearing eyes. "No, I am," he chuckled, holding Thomas's hands. "I... I have to admit, I'm at a loss. I was so convinced this was going to backfire on me that I didn't plan to do anything but go home and cry on Muriel's shoulder. Do you have any plans?"

"Go home and cry on my aunt's shoulder." Thomas grinned. "Why are you crying? You're going to make me cry." They embraced again, and Thomas said, "Let's go to that restaurant that has the spiced potatoes you like so much. My treat."

"Alright." Asra kissed him one last time, then took him by the hand, smiling. "Let's go."


	4. Fiery Kind of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is fighting that results in passion. Enjoy!

Asra came into the shop, tension in every muscle of his body. He was having the worst day he could remember having since defeating the Devil, and it was taking a toll on him. First he woke up in a bad mood- a dream he didn’t remember, perhaps- then he ripped his sash getting dressed that morning; then Faust got caught stealing fruit. His mood already slid because of the sash, he scolded her and she ran off.

As he stalked away from where he left Faust, his foot caught in a pothole and he tripped, dumping him into a puddle and ruining the pumpkin bread he bought for breakfast. Selasi was clean out by the time he got back to his stand, and Asra was ready to cry by then. Instead he took several deep breaths, thanked Selasi for the pastries he bought instead, and made his way back to the shop. He was almost home when he discovered a hole in his shoe by stepping on a sharp rock. Once he was done cursing, he decided that he was done for a while. They were going to go on a trip. Right now.

He came into the shop, still wet from the puddle. As Thomas looked up, he said, “I’m going to change and ask Faust to come back. Once she’s here, we’re leaving. Close the shop.”

Thomas’s eyes widened at Asra’s state, and then narrowed them. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t start. I’ve already had a terrible-“

"Did you just tell me ‘don’t start’? Asra, I can’t just close the shop on a whim!”

“This isn’t just a whim! I’m soaked, Faust is mad at me, my shoes have a hole in them, I ripped my sash-“

“And running away is going to fix any of that?”

“It’s not running away!”

“Do I get any say at all in what we do?” Thomas demanded. “You can’t just dictate my life!”

“Are you saying you don’t want to come with me?”

“I don’t want you to leave in the first place! I-“

Asra couldn't take a fight with him, too. Without thinking, he came around the counter and pressed close to Thomas, pressing his lips to his. Thomas gave a little surprised _Mmph!_ and then melted into the kiss, his hands going to run through Asra's hair. Asra deepened the kiss and Thomas followed, moving closer to Asra as the kiss got more heated. When Asra broke it, Thomas chased him. "Close the shop," he breathed. "Please."

Thomas dragged Asra to the door with him, kissing him again as he flipped the sign to say "Closed" and locked the door. As they stumbled up the stairs, Asra's lips went to Thomas's neck and he gasped, "We can't close the shop to make love every time you have a bad day, Asra."

"Are you saying no?"

"God, no." Thomas kissed him again, leading him to the bed by the lips and falling on it with him, arms wrapped around him. 

An hour later, they laid in each other's arms, catching their breath. "Do you still want to go on a trip?" Thomas asked quietly.

Asra shook his head. "No. I'm- I'm sorry. So much happened in such a short time- I lost my cool. I'm sorry."

Thomas kissed him on the nose. "Let's get dressed and go down to the fashion district, replace your shoes and sash."

"I have my boots and a spare sash. It can wait."

"I think going out will do you good. C'mon..."

Asra grinned sheepishly. "Alright, let's get dressed and go out. I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Day To Day Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's theme is Domestic Fluff.

Asra was glad when they finally arrived at his sanctuary on the outskirts of Nopal. The ride across the desert was always hard, but today it was well worth it. “I’m glad I got the invitation to the festival in time to come here,” Asra said, as they set their bags down just inside the door.

“I am, too. To hear you talk about it, it’s second only to the Masquerade.”

“Oh, it’s better than the Masquerade. No ghost goats to disturb the festivities.” Asra put his arms around Thomas’s shoulders, leaning in close to him to kiss him. “Do you want to sleep?” he asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral. He didn’t want to sleep, but what they had was still new enough that Asra was wary of influencing Thomas into things he didn’t want to do.

Thomas heard Asra’s desire in his voice anyway. “I think I want you,” he said in a low, seductive voice. Then, second-guessing himself: “That is, if that’s what you want?”

“I always want you.” Asra kissed him passionately, then said in a rough voice, “Let’s go.”

* * *

The pair rose early, earlier than most of the village, but Asra couldn’t help it. “You’re going to be blown away,” Asra told him excitedly as they wandered to the village square. It was mostly empty still, but there were a few good vendors already setting up shop. “The food is delicious, the crafts are beautiful, the music is fantastic. Here, over here, I recognize that guy. He makes pastries decorated with candied flowers.”

Thomas let himself be pulled along, laughing at Asra’s enthusiasm. Asra was practically bouncing on his feet as they came to the stall. “You’re here early,” the vendor said with a smile.

“It’s my companion’s first time at the Painted Daisy Festival. I wanted to make sure he got to experience everything. Including your pastries.”

A look of interest came over the vendor’s face. “Oh- wait- I remember you! You brought back our water last year!”

Asra blinked, his face turning red. “Ah- well, I-“

“I can’t take your money. Please, pick out anything you like.”

“Really, paying is no trouble-“

“Nonsense. You’ll have plenty to spend your hard-earned money on. Breakfast is no big expense. Please, I insist.”

Asra gave Thomas a look, shrugging helplessly. Thomas grinned, albeit sheepishly, and turned his attention to the pastries on the cart. “They all look so good,” Thomas murmured. Finally, he picked out a glazed donut covered in sugared violet petals. “I think I want that one,” he said, pointing. As the baker wrapped it up, Thomas looked up at Asra with a smile. “It reminds me of your eyes.”

Asra flushed bright red, giving off a flustered laugh. “I don’t think I can outdo that one. Give me a few hours to think.” As Thomas chuckled, Asra turned his attention to the pastries. “Mm. I think I’ll have that one.”

“Rose and raspberry cream, excellent choice.” The man wrapped up the pastry and handed it to him. “Just a word to the wise, they’re going to have the ceramic daisy pins to paint in two hours. You should get over to the potter’s early if you want first pick.”

"Thanks for the heads up,” Asra answered, lacing his fingers with Thomas’s and gently tugging him off away from the town square, to the aloe trees that he’d taken shelter under in the festivities after bringing back the water. The two of them sat together, watching the square slowly come alive and talking quietly between themselves. Thomas wanted to know if they’d be able to bring pins back for their friends in Vesuvia; “If there are extras once everyone has one,” Asra replied, “I’m sure they’ll let us take some extras home.”

* * *

They were able to get pins painted for their friends back in Vesuvia, and Asra bought a velvet pouch to carry them in while they participated in the rest of the festivities. There were games and a storyteller, and then at dinner there was a fire pit with cactus, grilled skink, potatoes and other root vegetables. “Don’t eat too much,” Thomas warned Asra. “You still have to dance with me.”

“I do, do I?”

“It’s practically tradition.” Thomas grinned as Asra shook his head and rolled his eyes, taking a forkful of vegetables in his mouth.

But Thomas got his dancing, and they danced together until they were almost too tired to make it back to Asra’s little house. By then it was dark, and as they walked away from the town square, the sounds of the music and merriment faded behind them.

When it was quiet, Asra said, “So, that’s the Painted Daisy Festival. What did you think?”

"Can we do it again next year?" Thomas asked, his voice bright despite his exhaustion. He was so tired- but satisfied.

Asra let out a little laugh. "Of course we can do it again next year. I love the Painted Daisy Festival. To be honest, I missed it a lot while- while I was rehabilitating you."

"Why didn't you ever take me with?"

Asra sighed. "Because we used to go to the Painted Daisy Festival together, and I was afraid doing so would trigger your headaches. It's different now. We'll be find going together from now on."

"Yes, we will." Thomas leaned into Asra as they walked, and Asra leaned back and kissed his temple. "Hey, are you tired enough to go to sleep right away, or do you want to stargaze for a bit?"

Thomas stopped, pulling Asra to a stop beside him, and wrapped his arms around Asra's waist. Asra returned the embrace as Thomas kissed him. "I think stargazing sounds lovely. Just- if you feel like you're about to fall asleep, let's get inside and get to bed, huh? You have a habit of falling asleep stargazing."

"Guilty as charged." Asra kissed him back, grinning. "I can't help it. Lying side by side with you, looking up at the stars- it's so relaxing. I'll try to get up before that happens, though."

"That's all I ask." Thomas kissed him again, and they finished their walk to the sanctuary, climbing to the roof and lying there, holding hands and looking at the starry sky.


	6. Nothing Can Harm You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s theme is protecting or comforting one another.

Something was wrong.

Asra was exhausted. He was afraid to sleep. Thomas couldn't speak yet, only make keening, whining noises, and it was hard to figure out what he wanted sometimes. Asra found himself resentfully thinking to himself that he hadn't signed up for this, and shut down that thought as quick as it came on. He _did_ sign up for this. He hadn't known Thomas would come back in this state, but it was what it was. Better to have him here, alive, than nothing more than a pile of ash on a beach on the lazaret. Thomas didn’t deserve that. 

But he didn’t deserve this, either. 

Asra sighed, turning his attention fully to Thomas. He was just talking to him, telling him about all the fun they’d have when Thomas was strong enough, and Thomas had been responding, acknowledging Asra’s words, at least, but he hadn’t done that in five minutes, at least. 

Asra sat up fully in the bed, thinking Thomas had just gone to sleep. He was trying to encourage a healthy sleep schedule- him, trying to encourage a healthy sleep schedule, was hilarious- and so shook his shoulder gently. “Thomas- Thomas, it’s not time to sleep yet, wake- wake- up?”

Thomas wasn’t sleeping. He was staring straight ahead, eyes unseeing. Asra’s heart stuttered in his chest, fear that he was dead racing through him. “Tommy!” he cried, putting both hands on Thomas’s face, staring into his vacant eyes. No response. Asra pressed two shaking fingers to Thomas’s throat, beneath his jaw. His pulse was there, if not strong. He was alive. 

So what was wrong?

Asra cupped Thomas’s face in his hands again, reaching out with his magic, closing his eyes and bringing his forehead forward to touch to Thomas’s. “What’s wrong?” he whispered as he gently probed, more to himself than to Thomas.

The first thing Asra felt was pain, and it was excruciating. It took his breath away, and he forced himself not to break the connection with him. No wonder he’d stopped responding, if he was in this much pain. But where was it coming from?

Asra pushed deeper, beyond the pain, and hit a wall. There was nothing beyond the pain at all. It was like Thomas’s entire being was nothing but this terrible pain, and it horrified Asra. How long had Thomas been in this state, and he hadn’t noticed? And how did he fix it?

Asra released Thomas and stood, pacing. This wasn’t good. He didn’t know if this posed a threat to Thomas’s life but he _had_ to do something. He couldn’t leave someone like this. He just didn’t know what caused it. 

He sat down again, his mind going over everything he’d done and said that evening. He could manipulate memories- he’d done it a few times when he was a child on the streets. It so happened a few times that he was actually caught stealing, and managed to trick the shop owners into thinking he’d paid them, they just didn’t remember it. He could take Thomas’s memory of the night and see what happened. He couldn’t find anything wrong otherwise.

Gently, he reached out with his magic, hand on Thomas’s forehead. Piece by piece, Asra dismantled Thomas’s memory, stopping to check his condition every few seconds. He nearly sobbed with relief when he felt the pain subside, and Thomas relaxed in his arms. “Tommy?” he whispered, shaking him gently.

Thomas roused at the motion, looking up at Asra in confusion. His eyes flooded with tears and he began to sob in quick, short gasps. Asra pulled him close, stroking his hair and rocking him, whispering that he was alright now, it was just a bad dream.

As Thomas calmed, Asra went back over the things he’d said, trying to figure out what triggered the episode. All he took was the memory of Asra telling him about the Painted Daisy Festival, of how much Thomas had enjoyed it before, and-

Asra’s breath caught in his throat. Was that what caused it? He had gone catatonic immediately after that, judging from how much of Thomas’s memory he had to take. Could he not tell Thomas about his past?

The thought triggered a sharp pain in Asra’s heart, and his tears spilled over. His embrace tightened, and he buried his face in Thomas’s hair. Thomas felt the shift in Asra’s mood and his sobs got louder, more forceful. “No, it’s okay,” Asra whispered, kissing the top of Thomas’s head. “I’m here. You’re safe. Nothing can hurt you. I’m here. I’m here...”


	7. Play It Again, Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s theme is “tropes we know and love.”

Asra was giddy. He didn’t think Thomas’s aunt would agree to let him bring Thomas to the Painted Daisy Festival, but she had given her blessing to the trip with remarkably little convincing. Asra had only been to it once before- the year before, in fact- but he’d had the time of his life. Now that he was with Thomas, he wanted so much to bring him, to show him the food and festivities and dancing.

But last year, Asra had camped out, and Thomas’s aunt wouldn’t hear of that. “How much is a room at Nopal’s inn?” she asked them.

Thomas and Asra had looked at each other, surprised by the question. “I don’t know,” Asra replied, feeling like that answer was going to change her yes to a no. “I knew I couldn’t afford it so I didn’t bother checking.”

“Mm. Nopal is a small village, isn’t it?”

“Yes, very small.”

“Very well. I’ll make sure to give Thomas a bit more than I think you two will need. I don’t want the two of you camping out.”

Asra could hardly believe it. “I’m- I’m used to sleeping outside. I know how to keep us safe-“

“I don’t doubt that, Asra, but if you needn’t take the risk I don’t want you to, and you needn’t take the risk, so you won’t.”

That had been two weeks ago, and now the two of them dismounted from the desert beast, Asra’s friend. At first, Thomas had been frightened of the creature, a fear that had quickly dissipated when Thomas saw how affectionate Asra to it. Thanks to the beast, the trip across the desert had only taken a night, but it was a restless night. Thomas was exhausted, and it was all he could do to shoulder his pack and follow Asra into the village.

Asra wasn’t nearly as tired as Thomas was, though, and kept up a steady stream of chatter as they walked. “In two days the village square will be filled with vendors and crafts and music and food- you’re going to love it.”

“I’m sure I’d love anything as long as I get to do it with you.” Thomas had intended to be flirtatious. He wasn’t sure it came across, he was so tired.

Regardless, Asra blushed and stumbled over his next words. “Yes, well- well, I wanted to bring you with me last year, but we weren’t- you know-“

“Together?”

“Yes. That.”

Thomas chuckled, stopping and pulling on Asra’s hand in his to get his attention. “I’m sure we’re going to have a blast,” Thomas said, stepping as close to Asra as he could. He felt heat in his cheeks at their close proximity, but he wanted to fluster Asra; it was easy and so cute. 

But Asra didn’t fluster this time. He smiled, his lips an inch from Thomas’s. “You are so tired,” he said softly. “Let’s get to the inn so you can sleep.”

“You’re tired, too.” 

Asra kissed him in response, and gently tugged him along to get him walking again. 

The pair headed for the inn and entered. A young woman behind a counter looked up. “You two look like you could use a bed,” she said with a smile. “Here for the festival?”

“Yes,” Thomas said, stepping up to the counter and reaching into his pack for the pouch of coin his aunt gave him. “We’ll be here a few days. How much is a room?”

“Fifteen copper per night. If you’re leaving the day after the festival, it’ll be sixty all together.”

“That’s cheaper than we planned.”

As Thomas began counting out the money, the girl grinned. “We have teeny tiny rooms, so we charge a teeny tiny rate. But they’re comfortable, I promise you that.”

“This place does look cozy,” Thomas said, sliding the pile of coins to her. 

She put them in a drawer and produced a key. “Third floor, fourth room on your right. Enjoy!”

Thomas took the key, and the two of them headed up the stairs. Asra was finally starting to show his exhaustion, covering a yawn with one hand. “I can’t wait to take a nap,” he said, as they came to the door. Thomas chuckled, inserting the key in the lock and turning. He opened the door, took half a step into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks. “Thomas?” Asra prompted, curious.

“There’s- There’s only one bed.”

“There’s only-?” Asra stood on his toes and peered around Thomas, and then choked. “There’s only one bed,” he half-laughed. Then he pushed past Thomas, dropped his bag on the side of the bed, and plopped down with a soft, “Oof.” “Come on,” he said, patting the mattress beside him. “It _is_ comfortable.”

“Asra!” Thomas gasped, his face glaring with heat. 

Asra laughed, shaking his head. “I think I like it when you’re the flustered one instead of me.”

“Asra, I swear to god-“

“Do you want to go ask for a room with two beds? Or even a second room? We have enough for it, I think.”

Thomas stared at him, his mind turning. Finally, he muttered a curse, closed and locked the door behind him, and joined Asra on the bed, dropping his bag next to Asra’s. “Behave yourself,” he said firmly, scooting closer to him.

“Am I ever anything but an angel? Wait, don’t answer that.” Thomas laughed at his tone, reached up, and pulled Asra down into a kiss. Asra went willingly, kissing back gently. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”


	8. Start of Something New: Reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final prompt is “Dealer’s Choice.” I decided to reprise the first prompt, Start of Something New.

“What if Selasi is late with the cake?”

Selasi isn’t late with the cake,” Julian murmured, straightening Asra’s robes at the collar. “I saw him bring it in before he joined Thomas’s party.”

“What if I forget my vows?”

Salim handed Asra a small stack of cards. “Here. I wrote them down on cards when you wrote them with me. You’re fine, Asra.”

“What if...” Asra wrung his hands. “What if Thomas changes his mind?”

This time Muriel spoke up. “He’s not going to change his mind,” he said, “but if that’s a real worry you have, maybe you need to reconsider this.”

Asra stared at him, wide-eyed, before closing his eyes and swallowing hard. “It’s- it’s not. I’m just- this is just nerves. He’s not going to change his mind, and I’m not going to forget my vows.”

“Good.” Salim patted him on the shoulder and glanced at the clock. “We better get down to the garden. We’ve got fifteen minutes before the ceremony starts.” He turned back to Asra, giving him a misty-eyed smile. “My child is getting married, and I’m going to be here to see it. I’m so happy to be here.”

“Don’t start crying, Dad. You’ll make me start crying and Thomas can tell when I’ve been crying.”

“I won’t start crying,” Salim chuckled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Good.” Asra took a deep, calming breath. “Let’s go.”

Together, the four of them left the room, Asra focusing on his breath and footsteps. He almost hoped he got a glimpse of Thomas before the ceremony, even though Thomas was staying in the other side of the palace for now. He needed the comfort, and by the way his heart was racing- that wasn’t entirely him. He could feel Thomas’s anxiety as well. He wished that their connection was fully psychic, that he could reassure Thomas that everything would go smoothly.

And maybe get some reassurance in return. He wasn’t used to things going smoothly, but every phase of this wedding had gone without a hitch, and Asra was terrified of when it fell apart. He half-expected the sky to burst open and dump torrential rain down on them at any moment. Normally he loved the rain. He wanted nothing to do with it today. 

When they emerged onto the veranda, though, the sun was shining brightly, the air sweet and warm. A gentle breeze blew past them, ruffling Asra’s hair. He followed his party down the stairs, taking care not to step on his robe.

They left him under a trellis adorned with roses and belladonna flowers, behind a gauzy veil. He strained his ears, catching Nadia’s sonorous voice speaking softly while he fidgeted with the golden hem of his sleeve. 

Anxious to get on with it, Asra started reciting his vows in his head, going over them word for word. The more he did so, though, the more dissatisfied he was with them. They sounded more and more trite and overwrought, the more he rehearsed them. Was that really what he wanted to say to his beloved on one of the most important days of their lives? He only had one shot at this. 

Finally, the music started, and the veil was pulled aside, giving Asra a clear view of the wedding arch- and of Thomas, on the other side of the garden. He froze, but only for a moment as, on one side of the arch, Muriel gave a slight gesture to him to get him moving. 

As Asra strode forward, Thomas did so as well, moving from the other direction towards him. Asra’s heart seemed to skip a beat as he took him in; he wore a white suit with golden embroidery along the seams and edges, with a white and gold sash at his waist. A cream-colored lace cape trailed behind him as Aisha, Selasi, and Portia moved to stand behind him. He sensed Muriel, Julian, and Salim doing the same for him as the two of them met under the wedding arch. 

Thomas reached for him as they met, and Asra entwined his fingers with Thomas’s, breathless. When they were planning this ceremony, Asra had been unhappy with the guest list. He’d only wanted his closest friends there, but Nadia disagreed. They were her court magicians, she told them, making their union a court matter. She would absolutely respect it if they insisted on a private ceremony- but she believed that they would do right, both by themselves and by her, if they would allow her to invite dignitaries from their ally territories. Thomas was fine with that. Asra had to be talked into it, finally agreeing to invite the Prakran royal family, the ambassador from Drakr and her family, a representative from Nopal (who turned out to be Saguaro, much to Asra’s delight), as well as the courtiers Nadia and Valerius hired once the four previous ones were jailed. 

But Asra saw none of them. He could only see Thomas, looking back at him, as lovesick as he was. “You’re breathtaking,” Asra whispered, drawing close to him. 

“No, you are.” Thomas’s voice trembled, as if it was taking him a supreme effort to hold back tears.

He wanted to reassure him- or ask him if he was sure he wanted to do this- but Nadia was already speaking. In ordinary circumstances, the praetor would be the one to officiate, but Asra and Thomas had been quite insistent that she be the one to do it, and the praetor agreed to relegate himself to simply signing the certificate. Asra only half-listened to Nadia, lost in his lover’s shining eyes. 

He barely had the presence of mind to answer when she asked him if he would take Thomas as his spouse for the rest of his days. “I will,” he answered softly, not taking his eyes off Thomas’s. 

“Speak your vows.”

Asra’s mouth was suddenly dry, his mind blank. He looked down at the cards in his free hand. Then he tossed them over his shoulder and took Thomas’s other hand. “I agonized for hours over those vows,” he said quietly, speaking directly to Thomas, and no one else. They had to be perfect. But now that I’m here... I know they’re not, and I only get to do this once. So here goes nothing. 

“I’ve never told anyone this, not even Muriel.” Behind him, he heard Muriel shift a bit closer. “By the time we met, I thought I was incapable of love. I had built a wall around my heart so high, I thought no one would ever get through. I didn’t love you at first sight, or even the second or third. 

“But looking back, I think part of me knew, even at our first meeting, that I _would_ love you. That you would be the one to tear down the wall, teach me _how_ to love. And you did. I can’t love anyone as much as I love you. Not even death itself can come between us. And if it tries, I’ll find you and bring you home again. I will always find you- as I will always love you.”

He tried to ignore how Thomas’s eyes teared as he spoke, glancing at Nadia and nodding to her to let her know he was finished. She had clasped her hands close to her face as she listened, smiling broadly. At Asra’s nod, she dropped her hands and turned to Thomas. “And will you take Asra as your spouse, for the rest of your days?”

“I will.”

“Speak your vows.”

Asra waited patiently as Thomas tried to speak, failed, and tried again. He seemed to be at a loss for words. When he finally found his voice, he simply said, his voice full of emotion, “I love you.”

Asra smiled; a chuckle rippled through the small crowd. “Is that your vow?” Nadia asked after a moment, amused.

“Yes.”

She glanced at Asra, who was suppressing a laugh. “Good enough,” she chuckled. “By the authority of the station of Countess of Vesuvia, I hereby bind you together, united as one. You may kiss.”

Asra took half a step closer, sweeping Thomas up in his arms and pressing his lips to Thomas’s. Thomas returned his embrace, fingers clutching at Asra’s back as the small crowd broke out in applause. Asra chuckled as they parted, eyes on each other, and someone whistled. “I love you so much,” Asra whispered, hardly believing that he finally, finally had his happy ending. 

... no, not an ending. The start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of Love Like Yours Fest 2020! I hope you enjoyed these little vignettes as much as I enjoyed writing them!
> 
> And now, back to our regularly scheduled programming.


End file.
